Scenes cut/edited in the English dub
This article is for the English Dub. If you are looking for the scenes cut/edited in Foreign dubs, please go to ''Scenes cut/edited in Foreign dubs.'' In order to conform to North American television standards, some content in Hamtaro from the Japanese version was either edited or removed in the English dub. The following is a list of cuts/regional edits made in the English version. It should be noted that some European dubs, such as German and Italian, kept most of these scenes intact. Episode 1 - The intro part was originally longer, showing a baseball field, a factory/shipping type area, and Brandy going into his doghouse. Most likely cut for time. Episode 3 - Hamtaro was originally shown knocking on the door and calling Boss's name after Boss kicked everyone out. Most likely cut for time or because it was deemed unnecessary. Episode 9 - The cover of the book Maxwell was reading was cut due to it showing a naked baby boy born from a peach (the Japanese legend of Momotaro, “Peach Boy”) on the cover. A part with Kana, June, and Kylie showing sketches of their hamsters was also cut, for unknown reasons (most likely time constraints). Laura's sketch of Hamtaro is still shown, however. Episode 21 - Originally one scene had Kip and Sue crying that Cappy was lost, the scene where Cappy was crying was originally longer, as he was saying words while crying. Most likely cut for time. Episode 25 - Originally the end showed the gifts that Laura and Kana got, including Kana getting a cow plush that resembled Oxnard. In the English dub Laura says Kana got a computer and a game for it (episode 180 would contradict this if it had ever been dubbed in English). Most likely cut for time. There is also a part earlier in the episode where a man dressed as Santa advertising a sale was cut, mostly due to the large amount of Japanese text on his sign. Episode 34 - Howdy hitting Dexter on the head with a toy hammer was cut due to violence. There was also a scene that breaks the fourth wall by showing a billboard advertising a samurai movie with the Ham-Hams as its stars. Most likely cut due to Japanese text on the sign. Episode 41 - Originally there was a scene showing a flashback of Boss consulting Elder Ham for help with the treats he brought. In the dub he only mentions that Elder Ham told him they were good. Cut most likely due to time. Oxnard also originally complained about the taste of the treats. Episode 45 - Short scene of Hamtaro panicking was cut due to Japanese text appearing in the background. Episode 49 - Some frames when Laura's mom and dad are arguing were cut, including one that shows her dad coming home drunk. Cut due to alcohol references. Also the Ham-Hams were originally shown looking for Laura's mom's pendant in a shoe store and a bookstore, and there was a short scene in the grocery store where Boss tried to bite into a can. Both were cut due to large amounts of Japanese text appearing. Episode 52 - Originally Howdy (as the villain in the dream) attempted to shoot Snoozer with a realistic-looking cork gun. Cut due to violence. Facebook-20151221-050420.jpg Facebook-20151221-050437.jpg Facebook-20151221-050441.jpg Facebook-20151221-050446.jpg Facebook-20151221-050450.jpg Facebook-20151221-050455.jpg|Roll Snoozer, roll!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyCGEHYvgsU Facebook-20151221-050501.jpg Facebook-20151221-050506.jpg Facebook-20151221-050511.jpg|Was the explosion really necessary?!?! Facebook-20151221-050518.jpg|Yes. You just tried to shoot Snoozer with a realistic gun! Episode 54 - Originally there was an epilogue at the end showing Glitter swearing revenge on Laura and Sparkle complaining about the Ham-Hams. Cut either due to time or because Glitter's raging might have been deemed too scary for young kids. The scene can be viewed in 3 languages here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6PZ4-JRRPGqazR2dmo2WTY2Tjg/view?usp=sharing Episode 59 - Originally there was a scene at the beginning showing Roberto kicking his soccer ball in the air before Laura and Kana meet him. Kana also originally told Roberto that Hamtaro was a hamster instead of Laura, who originally only said, "He's not a mouse/rat". Episode 61 - A scene where Elder Ham attempts to hit Howdy with a ninja throwing star (shuriken) for making a bad joke was cut due to violence. Episode 63 - When the Principal is chasing the hamsters through the halls he passes a group of students at speed, generating a wind tunnel around him. Originally this caused a girl's skirt to blow up a little, however this shot was cut from the dub with a later shot of him walking slowed down to fill in the gap. Episode 70 - Originally Brandy found a food stand while he and Hamtaro were searching for Daisy (the goat). Cut due to large amounts of Japanese text on the stand. Episode 83 - Entire original episode skipped in the dub due to being about the Setsubun festival that is only celebrated in Japan. Episode 86 (85 in the English dub) - A scene where Laura's grandpa is giving Robo-Joe some oil was cut due to him (Grandpa) drinking a glass of beer in the same scene. Episode 87 (86 in the English dub) - Episode was originally about ''Hinamatsuri ''(the Japanese Doll Festival), and was changed to being about Maria's birthday in the dub. Episode 94 (93 in the English dub) - Some scenes of the Ham-Hams scattering posters of the lost dog in the hospital waiting room are cut, including them placing one on a plant, one in a baby's stroller, one on the camera which shows the date as 04/19/2002 and one on a big pink pig-hamster figure. Cut due to large amounts of Japanese text on the posters and pig-hamster being hard to edit, and possibly due to the actual time period reference. Episode 96 (95 in the English dub) - Scene where Laura and her grandpa are shown working on a robotic flying carp in her room was cut, most likely due to time. Although her room did have a sign on the door with Japanese text, but that doesn't explain why the whole scene was cut. Episode 104 (103 in the English dub) - A scene showing Maxwell reading Princess Bijou's duties off of a scroll was cut due to large amounts of Japanese text on the scroll. Oddly, Hamtaro's reading a script with the Japanese logo on it (thereby breaking the fourth wall) was not cut. OVA 1 - Most of this OVA was not dubbed at all, only the beginning and ending, due to the resolution of the main story being deemed too deep for kids. The main story was replaced with that of OVA 2. OVA 2 - Transition where Hamtaro leaves the house was cut due to it using the Japanese opening originally, and it would have been redundant to use the English theme again. Possibly also cut for time. The epilogue at the end where the Ham-Hams throw a party and invite all their friends was also cut, most likely because they put the end of OVA 1 after the main adventure, which also featured a party (for Hamtaro's birthday). OVA 3 - Entire OVA skipped for unknown reasons; and OVA 4 was dubbed instead.